


All I've Got To Do

by honorarystar



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey try to put together Ikea furniture and argue over whether or not to use the instructions and end up failing miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've Got To Do

            Svetlana had sent Ian and Mickey out to get a new crib for Yev. She specifically wanted one from Ikea, however inconvenient this was for Mickey. Ian however, fucking ray of sunshine that he is (for now), didn’t mind at all. In fact he volunteered to push the push the stroller that they had Liam and Yev in all through the fucking warehouse of a furniture store.

            “I don’t see what’s wrong with what he’s sleepin’ in now,” Mickey grumbled under his breath.

            “Considering it’s the same crib you, your brothers, Mandy, and probably your dad slept in, it’s time for a replacement. I’d give you Liam’s old one if we hadn’t sold it,” Ian leaned on the stroller with his elbows. Mickey noticed they were almost the same height this way.

            “That doesn’t mean anything. It’s a family tradition.”

            “Whatever you say, but Svetlana’s is not going to agree with it,” Ian was looking around to try and figure out where they could find the baby section, “I feel like there’s an unspoken rule that whatever the pregnant lady says is law.”

            They kept walking until they found the right section. And Mickey was less than thrilled. There were more cribs here than the entire city of Chicago needed. If it were up to Mickey, they’d go with the first one he sees and get out of there, but Ian is here, which means he’s going to look at every single one. And Mickey would probably pick the wrong one and get Svetlana all pissy anyway.

            “Christ, you think they have enough here?” Mickey asked in an exasperated tone.

            “You watch the kids, I’ll start looking,” Ian took off for the first row, leaving Mickey staring at the two dopes in the stroller.

            “Ya know, you cause big trouble for me for such a little guy,” Mickey pointed at Yev.

            The baby gurgled and spit on his own shirt.

* * *

 

             After almost an hour- during which Mickey had gone to get snacks for him and the kids and managed to find somewhere to sit and wait- Ian showed up with a large box on a cart.

            “I found the one!” Ian seemed pretty proud of whatever choice he made but Mickey was ready to get out of this European style shit hole.

            “Whatever.” Mickey swung the stroller around to lead Ian out to the parking lot. “Lana better like, I don’t want to have to come back here again.”

            “She’ll love it, I swear,” Ian grinned as he put the box in the trunk and Mickey put the kids in their car seats, stowing away the stroller.

            “Only good part about this place are the freakin’ meatballs,” Mickey said as he got in the driver’s seat.

            “Yeah, I know how much you love balls,” Ian laughed and slid in the passenger side.

            “Haha, fuck you Gallagher.”

* * *

 

             “I don’t need the fucking instructions, you put the pieces together until it can hold a baby. That’s it.” Mickey was adamant about not needing any help. Or at least the help of some piece of paper, his boyfriend on the other hand, he was more than willing to request (read: demand) the help of, “Now hand me those two little twisty things that go in this thing.”

            Ian rolled his eyes. “There is no way you’re going to be able to put it together right and especially not safely.”

            “The fuck do you mean ‘safely’?” Mickey was busy banging two pieces of wood together.

            “Would you stop that? You’re gonna make it splinter and then we really won’t be able to put Yev in it.”

            “Splinters do not fuckin hurt kids. It builds character. I got splinters all the time and I barely even had a mattress when I was growin’ up,” Mickey said incredulously.

            Ian responded with a look on his face that Mickey understood meant “you’re proving my point for me” and Mickey looked away with a scowl.

            “I don’t think that the Milkovich parenting style is something we should be utilizing here. Or ever,” Ian explained as he looked over the instructions. “You have to crank that screwy thing into that screwy thing but you need a screw driver and also the other part to make them all fit.”

            “Like any Gallagher parenting methods are all that great,” Mickey huffed, “No, I need those screws first so I can get this thing in the middle to fit.”

            “I don’t think the Gallagher parents ever actually did any real parenting so we’re an outlier and don’t count,” Ian retorted, “No, no, no, you do that _after_ you put these three together so you have somewhere to put the middle piece, dickhead.”

            “It doesn’t fuckin’ matter which I do first, fuck you,” Mickey answered.

            “You know what, fine, let’s do this without the instructions and we’ll do it your way and see how it turns out.”

            “Thank you,” Mickey raised his eyebrows and started twisting the screws into his piece, “I know what I’m doing. You of all people know how good I am with my hands,” Mickey gave Ian a lewd grin.

            “You’re an idiot,” Ian shook his head but kept smiling at Mickey.

* * *

 

             “Alright give me the fucking instructions,” Mickey said after an hour and a half, a lot of cussing, death threats to the Swedes, and a shit ton of frustration later, “And don’t you fucking say ‘I told you so’ or I swear to God I will punch you in your fucking face.”

            “No blood on new crib,” Svetlana said as she and Nika marched past, pushing the stroller with Yev and Liam in it out the door.

            Ian laughed as the two of them closed the door behind them.

            “I wasn’t gonna say that,” Ian was having trouble holding back his laughter, “I was gonna say that you must not be as good with your hands as some people may have led you to believe. Too bad you can’t put a crib together with your mouth. That’s something you’re really good with,” Ian was giving Mickey a lecherous smile, still trying not to laugh.

            Mickey tackled him.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually found a [crib](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/70248535/) on the ikea website and read the [instructions](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/assembly_instructions/hensvik-crib__AA-717166-2_pub.pdf) for this


End file.
